dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
2PM
Archivo:67159_522491167780599_1775718182_n.jpg 2PM *'¿Por qué "2PM"?: 'Ésta es la hora más "caliente" del día, cuando más brilla el sol. *'Nombre: '''2PM (투피엠) *'Número de integrantes: 6 chicos *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: 'Negro perlado *'Nombre fanclub oficial: 'Hottest *'Aniversario: '04 de Septiembre de 2008 (actualmente 4 años) *'Agencia: '''JYP Entertainment ''(La misma que: ''2AM, Wonder Girls, Miss A, San E, JOO, Baek AYeon, 15& y J&J) *'Agencia Japón: 'Sony Music Japan. Carrera 'Pre Debut En el 2008 fue emitido por Mnet "'Hot Blood", ''una especie de programa de "supervivencia" donde 14 aprendices de JYP Ent. "luchan" por conseguir un lugar en el equipo. En el programa se evaluaba su pasión poniendo a prueba su resistencia: correr sin camisetas a temperaturas bajo cero, sangrar por los golpes en un ring de boxeo, cargar una barca de montones de kilos sobre sus hombros, eran solo algunas de las difíciles pruebas. Tras la eliminación de 3 aspirantes, los 11 restantes se dividen para formar: 2PM y 2AM, grupo que en la actualidad consideran sus "hermanos". 'Debut' 2PM hizo su debut oficial en Mnet M! Countdown el 4 de Septiembre de 2008 con la canción ''"10 points out of 10" que forma parte de su primer minialbum "Hottest Time of the Day", se caracterizaron por su fuerza sobre escenario donde se presentaban sonrientes, integrando difíciles coreografías junto a pequeñas improvisaciones y acabando con cualquier rastro de "niños flor"(dulces/infantiles). Posteriormente la canción fue presentada en Inkigayo de SBS y Music Bank de KBS, en octubre de ese año comenzaron la promoción de "Only You", ''de la cual sacaron una edición especial en invierno. 'Pre Debut en Japón' Tras las ofertas de más de 10 casas discográficas y siendo ''Sony Music Japan la elegida para firmar un contrato con el grupo, el 24 de Noviembre de 2010 es lanzado al mercado japonés el DVD "Hottest: 2PM Music Video Collection & The History". Inmediatamente después de la liberación del DVD logran debutar en Oricon, chart musical más importante de Japón; posicionándose en el 1º lugar de la lista diaria, superando a Michael Jackson; y 4º en la lista semanal, alcanzando el puesto más alto que un grupo coreano a logrado al debutar y superando el record de ventas de Big Bang en el 2009. Por otro lado, su disco "1:59PM Special Edition" ''entra directamente al 9º lugar en el ''Oricon Album Daily Chart (chart de álbum diario), un gran éxito para un álbum completamente en coreano; además sus canciones se apoderan del Top 5 de Recochuku ''(lista de tonos diarios de Japón), hecho que jamás había ocurrido. En el mes de diciembre los chicos llegan a "La tierra del sol naciente", donde ofrecieron 3 showcase interpretando 6 de sus éxitos ante un total de 30.000 personas. Así mismo el grupo se presentó en programas musicales del país, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo en cantar completamente en coreano; recibiendo excelentes críticas por el triunfo alcanzado en un debut "no oficial" y dedicándoles un reportaje especial transmitido por la MBC (cadena televisiva coreana) titulado:"2PM Firts Contact in Japan". 'Debut en Japón' El 25 de febrero de 2011 fueron revelados los detalles de ''"Take Off", nombre que recibía el primer single japonés de 2PM, al mismo tiempo son expuestas las primeras imágenes que correspondían a tres versiones del single. Rápidamente dichas versiones se apoderaron de los tres primeros lugares de Tower Records a través de las pre-ordenes online y ocuparon el 3º lugar en el chart de HMV. Para el mes de mayo los chicos estaban en Japón para llevar a cabo su "''Zeep Tour, 2PM Japan Tour 2011: Take Off" ''iniciando en Sapporo y culminando el 13 de mayo en Tokyo, el tour consiguió un gran éxito, agotándose las entradas rápidamente, incluso se agregó otro concierto el día 12 en Tokyo por petición de las fans. Una vez culminada la gira, y sin ser el lanzamiento oficial, "Take Off" ''se posicionó en el 1º lugar de diversos charts japoneses en el mes de abril: ''Recochoku ''(portal más importante de tonos diarios en Japón), la web ''"Uta net mobile", sus tres versiones ocuparon el 1º, 3º y 5º lugar de las pre-ordenes del 11 de abril de Tower Records, alcanzó el nº 1 en el chart J-pop Yusen ''(USEN), logrando ser el primer grupo coreano en conseguir dicha posición en la lista, mostrando la gran popularidad que tienen en el país. Finalmente el 18 de mayo sale oficialmente a la venta el single debut de 2PM ''"Take Off", agotándose en Tokyo, vendiendo 33.000 copias el primer día y posicionándose en el 4º lugar del Oricon Single Chart. En la primera semana el single alcanzó las 59.059 copias, convirtiéndose en el grupo coreano con más copias vendidas en su debut durante la primera semana, superando las 44.907 de SNSD con su single "Genie". Como agradecimiento el 21 de mayo realizaron su primer evento "High Five" (chocar los cinco) en el Pacific Yokohama en Kanagawa, acudiendo más de 40.000 fans, todo un fenómeno. Como parte de la promoción se presentaron el programas musicales interpretando, además su single promocional, la versión japonesa de "Heartbeat". Integrantes Archivo:644683_517809684915414_154602781_n.jpg Los miembros son (izquierda a derecha): Taecyeon, Junho, Nichkhun, Jun. K, Wooyoung, Chansung. Ex miembro: 'Jay Park *Jun. K (Vocalista y Bailarin) *Nichkhun Horvejkul (Rapero, Vocalista, y Bailarin) *Ok Taecyeon (Rapero, Vocalista , Bailarin) *Jang Wooyoung (Vocalista, Bailarin, y Rapero) *Lee Junho (Vocalista, Bailarin) *Hwang Chan Sung (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarin) Discografía 'Corea Mini Albums 'Singles' 'Álbum' 'Repackage Albums ' 'Singles Promocionales' 'Japón' 'Singles' 'Álbum' 'DVDs' Colaboraciones *Let's Go (Feat. Minjun, Gyuri (Kara), Seohyun (SNSD), Changmin (2AM), Jaekyung (Rainbow), Jonghyun (SHINee), Sungmin (Super Junior), Kahi (After School), Luna (Fx), JiEun (Secret), Junhyung (B2ST), Gayoon (4minute), Min (miss A), G.O (MBLAQ) Bumkey (2wins), G.NA, Son Dambi, Seo In Kook, IU, Ann)-Group of 20 (2010). *''MUSIC (Feat. Narsha, Supreme Team, Boowhal, 8Eight, JeA)- MAMA Theme Song (2010). *This Christmas (Feat.Park Jin Young, Wonder Girls, 2AM, miss A, JOO, San E) JYP Nation (2010). *''Win The Day/모두 애쓰리(Feat.'' missA, ZE:A, 4minute, MBLAQ, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, Sistar) TEAM SIII (2012). Temas para Animes *Take Off – Tema para '''Ao no Exorcist', ending. Programas de Tv *Idol Army Temporada 3 *Wild Bunny *2PM Show *Real 2PM Curiosidades *A 2pm se le apoda como los "Beast Idols" (idolos bestiales) de Corea, por sus presentaciones en vivo cargadas de energía y fuerza. Las primeras en otorgarles ese nombre fueron sus propias fans, para ellas la fuerza con que se presentan les hace verse agresivos como "una bestia". *Sus primeras premiaciones en shows musicales fueron con la canción Again&Again, la cual era parte de su apenas segundo mini albúm; este es un logro que escasos grupos consiguen y demuestra lo rápido que creció su popularidad. *Participarón en el programa Idol Army, convirtiéndose en la temporada con mayor ranking junto a la de Super Junior. *Fueron reconicodos por TvCf (la mayor entidad para la designación de comerciales publicitarios en Corea) como los "Reyes de la Publicidad" debido a que el grupo cuenta con más 14 comerciales anuales a nivel nacional, es decir sin contar otros países; y aunque SNSD supera ese número, ellos ocupan el primer lugar de notas medias, números de vistas y descargas, lo cual demuestra que son los favoritos. *Tailandia es uno de los países de Asia donde el grupo ha conseguido mayor fama, la principal razón es que uno de sus miembros es nativo de allí; por esto suelen referirse al país como su segundo hogar. *Son el único grupo en conseguir renovar contracto con la reconocida marca Coca Cola por tres años consecutivos. Por tal motivo, el grupo fue invitado a la exhibición especial de productos y logos de la empresa en celebración por sus 125 años. *El single "Take Off" ''hizo un pre-lanzamiento en el ending del anime ''"Ao no exorcist" el 17 de abril. *Trabajan desde aproximadamente tres años para Organización del Turismo en Corea, y en el año 2011 se convirtieron junto a miss A en la imagen de Touch Korea. Nichkhun no forma parte de este contrato, ya que él patrocina el turismo en Tailandia, su país de origen. *2PM es el grupo coreano con más copias vendidas en su debut japonés durante la primera semana, además es el primer grupo en cantar completamente en coreano en programas musicales de ese país. *Su tema "Hands Up" fue clasificado apto solo para mayores de edad, dedido a que su letra constituye una atmósfera de discoteca y esto es conciderado como una mala influencia. Como consecuencia se sustituyó la palabra "drinks" (tragos) por "dreams" (sueños), para evitar la suspención de los chicos en programas musicales. *La oficina del turismo de Singapore les ofreció un contrato para ser los representantes turísticos en Corea de la nación, sin embargo debido a que los chicos son representantes del turismo en su propio país, debieron negarse a la oferta. Aunque, minutos antes de culminar el video "Hands Up (east4a mix) ", se apreciá la página del turismo de Singapore . *En enero de 2012 recibieron dos galardones "Japan Gold Disc Awards", como Mejor Nuevo Artista del Año y Mejor Nuevo Grupo. Ese mismo año, ganan doble disco de oro por las ventas de su single japones "Beautiful". *Desde el 2010, el grupo ha conseguido posicionarse en el primer lugar como "Los Mejores 10 Modelos" según TvCf, así mismo algunos miembros han alcanzado entrar en el rating de manera individual. Para el año 2012, TvCf ubica nuevamente al grupo en la primera posición de la lista pero esta vez ingresan a los seis miembros, esto quiere decir que el grupo obtuvo desde la primera a la septima posición del listado que constituye 10 escalas, siendo el primer grupo en lograrlo. *El 3 de Septiembre de 2012, participaron junto a Shinhwa en el especial de la MBC God Of Victory. *Su comeback en el mercado Japones será el 14 de Noviembre del 2012 “Masquerade” ha sido compuesta por NA.ZU.NA y M.I, que han trabajado previamente con artistas como Arashi, Koda Kumi y SMAP. El single también incluirá el tema “Forever”, compuesto por Junho. *El lanzamiento del 5º single japonés de 2PM, “Masquerade”, no será hasta el 14 de noviembre, pero ya ha levantado muchas expectativas. Tan pronto como las ventas por adelantado comenzaron, el 15 de octubre, se ha dado una respuesta explosiva. Como resultado, 2PM se ha colocado en el 1er, 2º y 3er puesto en la lista de Tower Records, y se colocaron primeros en la descarga de tonos de móviles Recochoku. *Nichkhun estará de regreso a Corea desde Tanzania el 21 de Octubre, hará su regreso a 2PM el día 16 de Noviembre a las 00:00AM oficialmente. Sin embargo no tendrá actividades con ellos como presentaciones y eventos hasta el día 17 de Noviembre. Se unirá al resto de miembros en el 2PM Global Live Tour en Shanghai. *Es probable de que su Comeback sea en Diciembre Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial YouTube *Canal Youtube Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial - 2PM *Twitter - Minjun *Twitter - Nichkhun *Twitter - Taecyeon *Twitter - Wooyoung *Twitter - Junho *Twitter - Chansung Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|298px|10 out of 10/Hottest Time of the Day. thumb|298px|right|2PM Only you 'Japon' thumb|left|298px|Take offthumb|right|298px|I'm your man Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:JPop